Snapshots of Love
by skywolf666
Summary: 50 Sentences, 50 snapshots into the lives of Commander Mu La Flaga and Captain Murrue Ramius as they live, and love, through two wars on the infamous Archangel. T for mild language and sexual themes. Yes, I'm alive, no, I'm not entirely back. R and R.


**AN: I bring to you my 50 Sentences collection, Mu and Murrue style! Now, I have yet to see this, I just went searching, but if I looked over it I apologize to whoever beat me to this particular punch. God's hoping no one did because as per my code, I'm going to have to ask for permission and promptly take it down so I don't get somebody mad for stealing their idea. I would loathe to do that to someone who invested so much time in writing something. Ahem, anyway... This would be the Delta version, as I felt this particular set seemed to fit more from Mu and Murrue. Here's hoping it works out as I hope it will! Also, I am NOT an LJ member, I have just decided to take my chances and do a commonly recurring theme and try my hand at it... So, my apologies if this ends up coming out in a twisted looking format. XD On with the show!**

* * *

1) Air

As a pilot, Mu had to wonder if his experiences of hurtling through the air could help him compare with the strange vertigo he felt whenever his captain within his arm's reach.

2) Apples

Murrue couldn't help but laugh out loud when her boyfriend tried, and failed miserably, to bounce the fruit off of his elbow and into his free hand.

3) Beginning

To her, and to him, the end of the Second Junius Seven War was a marker to the beginning of a life they could finally share together.

4) Bugs

Mu couldn't help but be reduced to tears of mirth when he had realized that the fearless captain of the renegade Archangel was scared of something as tiny and harmless as a spider.

5) Coffee

If you had told Murrue several years ago that she would fallen in love over something as simple as a cup of coffee, she may have laughed.

6) Dark

In the darkness of their small shared cabin, Murrue didn't need something as simple as sight to know where her hands moved and what scars she traced on her lover's body.

7) Despair

She thought she had known despair when she had received the message of her lost lover so many years ago, but it was a mere pinprick of pain when she realized that Mu was gone from her not once, but twice.

8) Doors

He caught her staring at the automatic doors that closed her office, and with a little chuckle he teased her, "It's not nearly as easy to make the doorknob slick when there isn't one, huh?"

9) Drink

Whether it was putting his mobile suit, and his body, in front of the ship or just to bring her a cold drink after a hard day of signing nothing but paperwork, he was willing to do it all.

10) Duty

Duty as a soldier told her to take care of her crew and her ship, her duty to her heart demanded that she love him as wildly and passionately as their time together would allow.

11) Earth

Staring at the blue and green coloured sphere from the vast outreaches of space, Mu could feel her placing her hand in his, her voice the barest of a whisper, "I never realized... how beautiful our planet really is."

12) End

Mu had always proclaimed that his end would come on his own terms, and he was surprised by how relieved he was when he faced it head-on inside the cockpit of the Strike.

13) Fall

Murrue had always hated falling, because eventually she would have to hit the ground and feel the pain of gravity's pull on her body, but it was different, this falling in love business.

14) Fire

In the huge bonfire that was lit in the middle of the desert, the two soldiers thought they saw a glimmer of a future they hadn't dared to envision before becoming involved with the strange rebellious faction in the heart of Africa.

15) Flexible

Giggling gently, Murrue nuzzled her face into the crook of his shoulder, murmuring into his ear, "I guess I'm not so much of a captain if I let you walk all over me like you do."

16) Flying

It was only a one-time thing, his taking her out for a joyride in the repaired Strike, but she would never forget the sheer thrill of flying in the cockpit of the machine he piloted.

17) Food

It was such a little thing and he wasn't even put up to it, but he still showed up like clockwork holding that tray of _horrible_ mess hall food for her.

18) Foot

It was strange how Mu La Flaga could make something like a foot massage be the most sensual thing in the PLANTS, Earth, or ORB.

19) Grave

It was the thing that terrified her for most of their relationship, the thought of having to tuck his corpse, or one that was never found, into a coffin and lower it six feet into the cruel and unforgiving earth.

20) Green

It wasn't exactly a green light that had given him the go ahead, it had been those blazing marigold eyes that shimmered with passion, and that was just as fine to him.

21) Head

He lost count of the many times she had rapped him smartly on the top of the head with her knuckles, and he had made sure to pay her back twofold with sweet kisses when she least expected it.

22) Hallow

The victory has been a loss to her, and she had stared off into the distance with an emptiness echoing deep within her chest; it would always be hallow without him.

23) Honour

Mu didn't believe that it was honourable to die for his army and their military campaigns, no, what was honourable was to fight for his loved ones and ensure their survival no matter the cost.

24) Hope

To say she had been shocked when his scarred face registered on the bridge would have been a horrible understatement, but when she realized that it was a sign of his recovering memory, it was the first thing to give her hope in almost two years.

25) Light

Even lost within a maze of images and sounds that didn't seem to belong to him, it was her face and smile that brought about the greatest light in his amnesiac dreams.

26) Lost

Murrue was scared to say it aloud, but she had little choice when she realized that their time was limited and so she spoke the words to him as a final farewell, "I would have been lost without you a long time ago, Commander... Mu."

27) Metal

It felt so cold against her hot skin, but when Mu's hand closed over hers she realized that maybe she had gotten it wrong, her hand was the one that was cold and it was the Strike warming _her_.

28) New

He had never heard many words of encouragement when he was growing up, they all felt hallow and worthless, so it was a brand new experience to hear a gentle voice whispering of how proud she was of him and what he did.

29) Old

Staring at her while she slept, Mu found himself thinking of things long into the future and he smiled, imaging how wonderful it would be to sit by her side and grow old with her.

30) Peace

The word felt so foreign on their lips, so used to the cruel language of war and battle, and while it was strange to wrap their tongues around it, the sweetness was more than enough to help them adjust.

31) Poison

Arms wrapped around his shoulders, marigold eyes glared fiercely into those wide-eyed and boyish azure as she grumbled half-seriously, "You'll be the death of me someday, you and your idea of a merciful poison."

32) Pretty

Her breathing ragged in his ear as she shuddered with the aftershocks of their passionate love-making, he growled in annoyance, "You aren't _pretty_, you're beautiful dammit."

33) Rain

Murrue always found it so refreshing how, without hesitation, Mu would tear off his jacket and shirt and run headlong into the rain shower, laughing and hollering like some child trapped inside of a man's body.

34) Regret

Looking into the surprised violet eyes of the pilot she considered to be a mix of a brother and a son, she answered his question honestly, "I could never regret falling in love with Mu, Kira... never."

35) Roses

He didn't want her to forever relate roses with the symbol on the coffin-shaped locket she wore, so he made a habit of presenting her with at least one rose every week to see her smile.

36) Secret

The two were laughing breathlessly as they stumbled through the hallway, clumsily managing to get themselves back to his room to preserve the sacredness of their supposed secret meetings.

37) Snakes

Murrue had first thought Erica's little plan was going to bear no fruit, but she was pleasantly surprised to be proven wrong when she saw her husband's hilarious reaction to the rubber snake placed on his cockpit seat that evening.

38) Snow

It was her first chance to see something so unadulterated, and he stood back respectfully as she stood in the middle of that clearing, staring with childlike wonder at the sight of snow.

39) Solid

Leaning back in her seat, she sipped on her fresh coffee and wondered how something so intangible as love could manage to feel so solid and weighty in her chest.

40) Spring

For two adults, the metaphor could have been offensive but both Kira and his childhood friend Athrun agreed that their captain and commander were experiencing their first ever spring.

41) Stable

Lacus, with those childlike and so-wise eyes, simply smiled at the older captain and murmured contentedly, "It's amazing how something so simple as the company of your loved one can make you feel more stable than any sort of restraint, isn't it?"

42) Strange

Mu never did like how people would look twice at the astonishing colour of his wife's eyes and call it strange, but he supposed that one's strangeness could be another's beauty; so he never held it against them.

43) Summer

Mu almost felt thirteen again as he ogled his wife for what had to be the thirtieth time since she had arrived on the beach wearing that skimpy crimson bikini he had bought for her as a dare.

44) Taboo

It was an unspoken law in the military, a safety precaution to keep the soldiers in line and aloof, but fraternization laws simply couldn't stop their falling in love.

45) Ugly

Mu shivered, not with pleasure but with fear as her lips ghosted tenderly over the scars that mapped his body, and he wondered how she could ever look at things so ugly with that sort of love in her eyes.

46) War

It was a purely horrible thing that had destroyed them from the inside out, yet somehow with their hands twined together, the two managed to survive the wars with hearts intact.

47) Water

With their precious ship cradled somewhere on the bottom of the ocean, Murrue smiled and pressed her forehead to the cold glass, happy that the sight of an underwater world still made her as calm as his presence had once done.

48) Welcome

A resounding slap had been the very first sensation he had received upon their reunion, but it was the warm and frantic kiss that followed that truly signalled his welcome back.

49) Winter

Murrue would never forget the look on her husband's face when she confessed that growing up in the south, she had never had a chance to experience a true 'northern' winter.

50) Wood

From a home of metal, her ship, to one of wood, their cabin, Murrue and Mu both mused that they could easily adjust to the change as long as they were still together.

**AN**

**Holy shitake mushrooms, there are basically no words for what I just put myself through. I really hope you people are happy with me after all of this XD I just spent a sleepless night going through two of these 50 Sentence drabbles. Still, I manage to find myself entirely satisfied, so I can't really complain, I'm not even all that tired, more... Well, I am exhausted, but I'm more proud of myself for having done this. Heh. Hope you enjoyed, and yes, I know, it had been forever since I showed my face in the Gundam SEED forum. It's actually horrifying when I realize the span of time that I've disappeared from my old home... (sniffles)**

**Ughn, I feel horribly rusty at writing MurruexMu... I am in need of serious practise, huh? Thankfully this little collection did just that, and hopefully it didn't prove me to be utterly horrible when I partially drag my sorry butt back here. Eheh, don't hurt me please.**

**Sky**


End file.
